The components of standard suspension or hanging-type filing systems for the record-keeping of paper documents include a file cabinet having drawers of lateral or vertical files, desk drawers, file boxes, open shelves, file folders with open sides to hold paper documents and hanging folders to store the file folders. The hanging folders are suspended by hangers on a rail which is either an integral part of the cabinet structure or part of a separate frame insert. The folders hang above the bottom of the cabinet, allowing them to slide along the rail so as to provide back and forth access and to prevent the file folders contained therein from slumping, sagging or getting lost in the housing. Hanging folders may also be constructed as binders to house computer printouts, special folders to hold thin documents such as microfilm or computer disks, binders for fastening standard paper documents together or as a box bottom to hold bulky materials such as catalogs, magazines and notebook-type binders. The hanging folders usually include provision for tabs and inserts to identify the contents.
A suspension or hanging-type file system does not permit storage and organization of hanging folders as a collective subject grouping which can be retrieved or transferred as an integral unit. For example, a particular project or case may have numerous related file folders. In addition, suspension file systems do not easily accommodate mixing of file folders with nonpaper objects (sample items, criminal evidence and the like). Suspension file systems also do not provide for the security and control of selected folders or groups of folders within the same cabinet, so that access is permitted to some files but not to others. The materials used in the construction of hanging folders do not lend themselves to insuring locked privacy.
Various racks and cases have been used for handling and storage of hanging folders. File boxes having locking covers and carrying handles are known for transporting hanging folders. Such file cases are not adapted for storage in filing cabinets. Therefore, files must be transferred back and forth between the file case and filing cabinets. File racks adapted for temporarily storing hanging folders on desk tops or in file drawers are also known. Such racks do not provide any means for security nor are they well suited for storing items other than hanging folders.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide improved filing modules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide removable filing modules for storing hanging folders and other objects in conventional file drawers having side rails.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide filing modules wherein groups of hanging file folders and other objects can be stored in a file drawer in a secure manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide filing modules capable of storing hanging folders of two different sizes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide filing modules which permit storing of groups of related hanging folders in a file drawer and which permit easy removal and transfer of such groups of files.